


Use Me

by slayersfan132



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMura, AoMura, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Consensual, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aoaka - Freeform, ok i'm not gonna spoil the entire thing but lots of kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayersfan132/pseuds/slayersfan132
Summary: He knew he could take it, and he knew it would be incredible.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> "give me two characters other than akashi." "......aoakamura." "ok here we go."
> 
> in other words, i'm a sinner.

_Fuck._

He was laying on his back, stripped completely naked. There was a collar around his neck that pulled if he moved his head forward, connected with a leather strap to the shackles around his wrists that crushed his hands underneath his body. His legs were spread open, ankles drawn apart and shackled to two corners of the bed frame. A ring wrapped around his cock and balls, meant to restrict him from cumming no matter how close he was.

“F-fhnnn - ”

It was no wonder he couldn’t speak properly - a huge cock plunged into his ass, over and over again, which was already stuffed to overflowing, cum oozing from it with every thrust. His thighs trembled and jerked, but he couldn’t move his legs. On the other end, where his head was pulled back by the collar, another cock thrusted down his throat. His lips were red, his jaw ached. His eyes watered.

But he’d agreed to do this - in fact, he had specifically asked for it. Both of the people who were inside of him now had initially protested, said even if they did it he would have to have a safe word, and he blatantly refused.

He knew he could take it, and he knew it would be incredible.

Because he was an Akashi, they didn’t question him, and they agreed to use the toys that he’d purchased ahead of time, stripping him down and settling him into place.

“Ah, fuck - ” he heard, and gasped for breath when the cock in his mouth pulled out and spilled all over his face and neck to add on to what was already splattered all over his body. “Thought I’d last longer, but fucking your mouth upside down like this was so _fucking hot,_ dammit Sei...”

He gave no reply other than an elongated moan, now that he could do so, and tried to arch his back against the bed to no avail. Soon, he felt himself being filled once again, until he was positive that they couldn’t fit any more cum in his ass, it was stuffed so full already. He felt wet and sticky and _dirty_ , but that was the purpose. He wanted to feel violated. He wanted to feel used, well-worn, and it showed in the way his abused hole twitched and shuddered, overflowing with cum and the same color as his lips.

“Seichin has such a pretty little ass, doesn’t he?” Two of Atsushi’s long fingers pushed back into him, and he jerked as he felt more cum trickle out. “And look at him, look at his cock~...” Atsushi’s other hand brushed against the neglected and strained girth, and Seijuurou whimpered hoarsely.

To his incredible (mis?)fortune, Daiki joined in, shifting over to his side, and he felt hot air gusting over his nipples. “Isn’t he perfect, Atsushi? He’s so hard, imagine what his orgasm will be like.” Seijuurou moaned as his nipples were suddenly taken into two different mouths.

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please, let me cum. Let me cum. Please, please - ”

Daiki ‘tsk’ed. “Nuh-uh, Sei~, you told us not to let you cum until the two of us came four times each, remember? No matter how much you begged for it, no matter whether or not you cried.” Seijuurou choked a little when Daiki lifted his head up to suck on his lower lip, biting at it. “You were _very_ insistent on it, too.”

“Unless you’d like to stop, Seichin,” he heard Atsushi mumble, and then he felt a hot mouth taking in his cock, and he cried out. He wanted to cum - he wanted to cum so badly that his entire body trembled violently with lust and need - but he didn’t want them to quit the act yet. There was still more to do.

So, after a long moment of contemplation, he bit his lip. “No, I wanna - I wanna keep going.” He panted, and jerked roughly upwards when Atsushi sucked at just the head of his cock, and he received a hard slap to the thighs to reprimand him. “F- _fuck_ , I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, use me. Use me all you want.”

Daiki hummed, moving behind him and pushing him up. “I like hearing that, don’t you, Atsushi?” There was a quiet groan, and Atsushi pulled off before giving a nod. “How about...both of us fuck him?”

Seijuurou’s breath hitched. Atsushi raised an eyebrow. “You mean like before?”

Daiki shook his head. “No, no. Not like before. Like _both of us_ fucking him, in the ass, at the same time.” Seijuurou’s body gave a jerk at the mere thought, and a savage grin crossed Daiki’s face. “I think he likes the idea. Think you could do it, Sei~? Think your tiny little ass could take both of us at the same time?”

“Oh, _fuck_. F-fuck, yes, please!” He sunk back into Daiki’s support, panting, and Atsushi took a tissue to his face to clean him up just a little bit. “Fuck me, fuck me senseless, please.”

“We’re the ones issuing orders here, you fucking slut,” Daiki growled in his ear, and he flinched at the icy tone. “Atsushi, don’t you think he deserves a punishment for his behavior?” Seijuurou started to whine. Daiki pushed two fingers into his mouth to silence him. Atsushi’s large hand wrapped around his cock, making him jerk and give muffled whimpers against Daiki’s fingers. “Remember how he cleaned up so nice and pretty for us, Atsushi?” An expression of lust crossed Atsushi’s face as the tallest of them gave a nod. “How about... I’ll hold him still, and you’ll clean him up. How about that?”

Seijuurou gave another whine, his eyes going hazy at the thought. He knew it would drive him crazy; he knew how good Atsushi was at it, too. A lazy smirk crossed Atsushi’s face, and he leaned in close, kissing Seijuurou’s nose. “You have so much cum in your pretty little ass, don’t you, Seichin~? I wanna drink it all up and then toy with you, play with your ass until it hurts. So you know that you belong to us. Don’t you want that, Seichin? Doesn’t that sound good?”

He groaned, suckling on Daiki’s fingers. Before he knew it, he was being shifted closer to the edge of the bed, his knees bending and legs spreading farther. Daiki’s fingers pulled out, and his tongue rested on his bottom lip. He panted, whimpering at the stretch in his thighs - the thighs bearing intermittent red splotches from being slapped, and purple hickeys and bite marks. He wouldn’t feel his legs at all tomorrow, he knew, and it would be the best feeling in the world, to be owned and loved, cared for. He’d have marks on his throat, his ankles, his wrists.

Sure, his body hurt even now, although he was on an adrenaline high. They’d been rough with him starting off, had been sparing on the lube and then fucked him hard. His entire body tingled now, though; he was so desperate to cum that it was addling his mind. He couldn’t think more than _fuck me, fuck me, I wanna cum,_ and the pent-up pressure and sensitivity was driving him mad.

Atsushi knelt on the floor in front of the bed and leaned in, his nose brushing over Seijuurou’s balls. There were a few slow, delicate brushes across his skin that drove shivers up his spine, and he tried to wriggle closer but Daiki held him in place with strong arms wrapped around his waist. Atsushi’s tongue pressed flat against his swollen asshole, and he bit his lip hard, his eyes falling shut. He felt three long fingers push in, thrusting a few times and pushing cum out to make room, and he gave a broken moan.

His noises were muffled once again when Atsushi’s fingers, this time, pushed into his mouth, and he eagerly licked up all of the cum from them, sucking and shivering. It kept him distracted, at least for a moment. Atsushi’s tongue went back to his hole, licking up the mess and then plunging in. He tried to cry out, but the fingers jammed farther down his throat and he gagged while simultaneously choking on the collar, slumping back against Daiki’s chest and shivering, tears welling in his eyes.

Atsushi’s tongue fucked his ass until his body wouldn’t function anymore, until he’d gone completely limp except for the reflexive twitch of his thighs, and he was so hypersensitive that his body had begun to burn.

“I’ll go in first,” Daiki said. Seijuurou heard the words as though he lived in a cloud. He distinctly felt it as Daiki’s cock pushed into him from behind, and felt less clearly as he was laid back against the other’s chest, his legs spreading ever farther. Atsushi began to push in, and all he could manage was a choked sob as he was stretched to his very limits.

“Fuck,” came an exhale from one of the men inside of him - he wasn’t sure who at first. “Atsushi, you’re fucking huge... He’s so wet inside, too, isn’t he? Wet with cum and spit, like a filthy little slut. And you love it, don’t you, Sei? You love feeling used, you love feeling helpless against us.” Slim, tan fingers curled delicately around his jaw as the two of them began to thrust into him, awkwardly at first, finding a rhythm. “I remember when you used to act so kingly, act like such a prude, but you got curious, didn’t you?”

“Seichin started _fucking_ himself, didn’t he?” Atsushi murmured, jerking roughly into Seijuurou and forcing him to whimper, to nearly scream at the pleasure and pain assaulting his frayed senses. “Seichin got horny, and got tired of just jerking himself off, right?”

Daiki’s voice was low in his ear. “You started with just your fingers, just to try it out and see if you liked it, yeah? And then you got curious, you bought dildos and vibrators and suddenly fucking yourself was practically a pastime. Right?”

Their thrusts grew harder to bear, faster and rougher, and Seijuurou cried out, his back arching. “Yes, yes - nn, it’s so good, it’s just so good - !” He sobbed, palms flat against Daiki’s skin behind him as he trembled and whimpered. “Fuck - p-please, I wanna cum, I wanna cum so _bad_ \- D-Daiki! Atsushi! _Please_!”

Atsushi strategically began to strike his prostate with every thrust, and Daiki growled, his fingers wrapping around Seijuurou’s throat. They said nothing - but it was clear he wasn’t getting his release until they’d had theirs. He wailed and screamed as they went even faster, his entire body tensing up and clamping down around them.

It was a few more moments before Atsushi orgasmed, filling him up once again; as Atsushi was pulling out, Daiki came, too. Seijuurou expected that they were done now, that he could finally have what he wanted, that they would finally take off the cock ring - and then something else was pushed into his ass, something that he distinctly recognized as one of the toys he’d bought a long time ago. It was one of his favorites.

A buttplug. More specifically, a _huge_ vibrating buttplug.

“W-wait - Daiki, Atsushi - please...” He whimpered, would have tried to get it out if he could, would have taken off the cock ring - but his wrists were still shackled; he was still entirely at their mercy. His face was wet with tears. “Please, I can’t - ”

“Can’t what?” Daiki’s whisper was a _challenge_ , and he wished he didn’t recognize it as such. “Are you telling us you can’t handle this, Sei~?”

It had already been three hours since they’d started. He’d been tied up like this for three hours, had been teased and fucked beyond thought. His throat ached from the collar choking him, from being fucked, and his ass was another story altogether. He wouldn’t be able to walk properly for _days_ after this, maybe even a week. He wasn’t sure he had ever spread his legs this far, and being unable to move them was even worse.

Regardless, this was exactly what he had asked them for. He asked them to use him, to mark him and dirty him with their cum until it practically dripped from his skin. He asked to be treated like nothing more than a sex slave, for them to fuck him raw, until it hurt. They had certainly done what he’d asked of them - but did he want more? Could he handle more?

He felt fingers brush along his perineum, and he jolted back to awareness, shaking his head. “No, no. I’m fine. I can - I can take it, I can handle it.” His voice hardly sounded like his own at this point, so rough and jagged. “Do whatever you want to me.”

There was a moment of silence, where Daiki and Atsushi exchanged glances, and then Atsushi turned on the vibrator. Seijuurou gasped, his eyes losing focus and going hazy. While he was focused on trying to hump the vibrator, trying to get it to move despite the fact that it was pointless, he found that he was suddenly being rearranged. Daiki slipped out from underneath him, leaving him to fall back against the mattress and whimper, and the shackles around his ankles were unhooked from the bed frame. Before he knew it, he was being pulled up and flipped around. The shackles were reattached to the bed, this time on opposite feet - he was facing the bed now.

Atsushi stood behind him to keep him propped up, and as he whined again, his hips rolling against the mattress, they took off the collar and the shackles around his wrists, massaging the skin. His eyes fell shut. The vibrator’s intensity turned up, and he moaned, his hands instinctively trying to go to his cock - Daiki, who sat in front of him, caught them.

“Isn’t it sad that we can’t trust you to be a good boy, Seichin?” Atsushi whispered in his ear. There were suddenly shackles around his wrists again, letting them sit farther apart this time - and through a haze he recognized what was going on. “We hoped we would be able to free your hands, but you just can’t keep from touching yourself, right? So greedy~... We’ve given you so much and you still want more.”

The chain rattled. Daiki attached the first nipple clamp, and Seijuurou mewled, more tears welling in his eyes. His cock throbbed and twitched - Daiki attached the second, and then released his wrists. If he moved them too low, it pulled on his erect nipples in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Atsushi slapped his ass abruptly, and he wailed - and then his mouth was filled up with Daiki’s cock once again.

“So greedy, what a greedy slut,” Atsushi breathed into his ear. The vibrator turned up another level. Seijuurou choked, gagging as Daiki’s cock thrusted down his throat again and again. His hands jerked, tugging on his nipples, and he gave a muffled wail. “Look at you, taking in Daichin’s cock so hungrily. You really can’t get enough, can you?”

Atsushi’s cock thrusted slowly between his legs, brushing along his balls and perineum, driving him mad. His eyes almost fell shut, completely unfocused - but he kept them cracked open, tears continuing to roll down his face. His jaw was sore, but he did all he could to get Daiki off as quickly as possible, hoping that this time they would let him cum.

Daiki pulled out and came all over his face again. He caught some of it on his tongue, eagerly licked at his lips and swallowed it down. “You can just tell,” Daiki said breathlessly, his thumb brushing over Seijuurou’s lips. “You were made to suck cock, Sei. You look so good, so fuckin’ hot all messy like this. Good boy, Sei, you’re such a good boy.”

He gave only a quiet moan at the praise, trying to meet Daiki’s gaze and just blinking his eyes shut. It was Atsushi’s turn now, right? He still had one more to go.

Daiki got off the bed, and Atsushi switched places with him. Atsushi sat in front of Seijuurou and leaned in to kiss his bruised lips. It was soft, delicate. It allowed him to calm down, despite the vibrations still carrying up his body and the pressure in his cock, at least for a moment.

“Seichin, can you keep being a good boy? Just one more, and then we’ll let you come. We’ll take good care of you.” Seijuurou nodded. Atsushi smiled warmly at him. “Okay. I want you to lean down and suck me off, alright? At your own pace.”

Seijuurou’s eyes drifted to Atsushi’s huge cock - he’d never managed to take all of it in before. He gave another nod, carefully leaning down. His thighs protested, and he accidentally tugged on his nipples again when he braced his hands on the bed. Daiki turned the vibrator up to the last level. It vibrated so intensely that he felt it throughout his entire body. Daiki’s hands slid gently over his thighs, soothing him, and he took Atsushi’s cock into his mouth.

He took Atsushi deep down his throat, giving the fellatio every ounce of effort left in his body. He let his tongue lovingly carress the head of the cock, then swirl around as he went farther. He bobbed his head slowly, quivering and moaning when he felt Daiki twist the buttplug. Atsushi moaned, too, his fingers curling loosely into Seijuurou’s hair.

“So good, Seichin~, Daichin is right, you’re so beautiful like this.” Seijuurou swallowed around Atsushi’s cock, and received another moan. “It almost makes me wanna just fuck your mouth until I cum, but I trust you. I know you can make me feel good, right?”

He hummed a confirmation, and for the first time managed to take Atsushi all the way in, his nose pressing to the soft hairs at his pelvis. Once he accomplished that, he picked up the pace a little, drawing back and hollowing out his cheeks to suck at Atsushi’s cock.

“Fuck, he’s so hot from this angle.”

“From this one, too - ah~...”

Before much longer, Atsushi gave a groan as his warning, and Seijuurou drew back so that he had just the head in his mouth, suckling on it. Atsushi orgasmed, and Seijuurou eagerly swallowed the release down, pulling off and panting softly.

Daiki turned off the vibrator, but left the buttplug in. Carefully pushing him up, Atsushi took off the nipple clamps and the wrist shackles, and Daiki took off the ones around his ankles. They shifted to lay him back against the bed, his head resting on a pillow, and he left his legs spread for them, waiting.

Atsushi pulled the buttplug out carefully, and Daiki massaged his balls before pulling off the cock ring. At that point, all he needed to do was curl his fingers around the neglected cock, and Seijuurou came hard with a sputtering, broken wail, his back arching up from the bed. He covered his own torso, to the point that it was drenched in cum. His orgasm lasted a full minute, sweeping over him in wave after wave, and then his body went completely limp.

“Are you alright, Seichin?” Atsushi asked, kissing his forehead. He panted, caught his breath, then gave a tiny nod. His body burned with oversensitivity, but in his eyes it was well worth it. Daiki had left the room and returned with a bucket of steaming water and a washcloth. They waited a few minutes to make sure they wouldn’t hurt him, then slowly began to clean him up, wiping his face clean first.

Atsushi massaged his wrists and ankles, and Daiki wiped him down slowly, carefully. Sei would need a long bath, both of them knew, but that could wait for now.

“I love you,” Seijuurou murmured eventually, in a husky voice. “Both of you. Very much.” He cracked his eyes open to look at them, and smiled weakly. “I never would have trusted anyone else with this.”

“We know, Sei,” Daiki murmured, leaning up to kiss him. “Rest. We’ll take care of you.”

He nodded. Atsushi kissed him, too, and he fell asleep content.


End file.
